Fight for Reason- Another souleater fic?
by INGENman
Summary: The DWMA is destroyed, Lord Death himself humbled. All by Crona the Demon Swordsman. find out why he did this in a post kishin world, and who is the new villian. And is every thing as simple as it looks or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. please leave a review if you liked it if you didn't like it then...Go visit Crona in his corner!

Crona: YAAAY!

Fight For Reason: The end of an Era?

A gasp escaped the lips of all those who were still conscious enough to register what had just happened, as a tattered black robe hit the ground with a thump. Lord death then slowly looked up from the floor, his now cracked Cartoon skull mask gazed hollowly at the figure that now stooped above him. A thin black arm with a large white cufflink and slender fingers reached down and grasped lord death's mask and with scarcely a grunt ripped it from the reaper who then collapsed face down into the floor

"Father!" Screamed Death the Kid as he tried to stand up but due to the extent of his numerous injuries was unsuccessful. "We trusted you, you son of a bitch! WHY!"

Anger evident on the faces of the onlookers. Slowly the black robe clad form pivoted on the spot to reveal the face of Crona the demon swordsman. Clutched in his left hand is deaths mask, slowly he holds it over his face his eye's looking out through the eye holes. He lowers the mask and stares at his former friends through constricted pupils and ever so slowly a thin toothy grin spreads across his face.

"Why are you so angry Kidd can't you be happy for those of us who have beaten death." Crona mocked quietly his right eye twitching softly.

"How could you i thought we were friends!" Sobbed Black Star as he held an unconscious Tsubaki. "What kind of person are you!" At by this point Crona 's grin was anything but friendly looking, it was more demented then any thing else.

"Oh, didn't you k-know?" Crona asked quietly. "I-I thought every body knew, i have black blood. Black b-blood isn't human so l-logic dictates." Crona 's face then darkened as his eyes grew wild. "I'M NOT HUMAN!" He screamed.

Soul glanced painfully around what remained of the death room, the meister's and weapons scattered in random places. Most of them were already unconscious but oddly enough not one of them actually appeared to be dead and this had Soul puzzled. Off to his right Maria and Stein were collapsed in a pile, Crona had literally knocked out Maria and then broke Stein's bolt off and proceeded to beat him with it.

Suddenly the roof to the death room exploded raining debris down onto the floor below. Soul's pulse quickened when he saw the root of all there trouble slowly float down through the hole and land on the platform in the centre next to the demon swordsman. He had a large billowing robe with a gold tassel hanging from around his hood, his face was not visible. Yes this was the infamous being known as the 'Man Witch'! The smile Crona had fell and his features returned to their normal nervous energy. The Man Witch turned to Crona slowly.

"Good job Demon swordsman for your loyal efforts in destroying the DWMA i shall grant you your reward." Soul could see Crona 's eye's light up slightly.

"Y-You mean her?" Crona whispered softly. The robbed man chuckled softly but menacingly.

"But of course she will be yours and there for safe from harm. "The man witch laughed loudly as he moved to glower over lord death.

"You thought you were so strong but you were humbled by a child." The pile of ripped black rags moved and a low voice filled with menace spoke out.

"You fool." groaned lord Death as he lay at the Man Witches feet. "Don't you under stand that this treachery will be your undoing." The Man witch merely laughed at this.

"Fool your Precious school was destroyed by a single Miester who also has defeated you. A Miester i might add who is loyal to me!" The man witch held out his hand and a shimmering crimson Poleaxe appeared in his hand. Man witch then raised his weapon for the final killing blow when the door to the death room exploded. In the smouldering frame stood Maka Albarn, a thick cast on her left arm and a thick cast on her right leg. At the sight of her Crona 's face returned to it's usual boyish charms.

"Maka, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" He questioned despite his obvious pleasure at her presence. Everyone in the room including the Man witch and lord Death stopped to watch what would be an undeniably good show.

Crona pulled the demon sword back into his body and rushed to embrace Maka. However just as he arrived there was a resounding SMACK and Crona stopped, a red hand print on his face. Maka lowered her hand and held her head held down so her face was barely visible.

"M-Maka!?" Stuttered Crona while he held his hand to his cheek, large wet tears growing in his eye's. Finally Maka spoke.

"Why Crona?" She whispered.

"W-why what?" Crona quietly retorted as if his actions did not require explanation. "I thought it was obvious." With that Maka slapped him again, glaring at him tears streaming down her face.

"Why would you betray us, your friends Crona. Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you have to break my heart." Crona looked into her watery eyes and saw confusion and pain.

"B-but i did this for you, M-Maka." He tried to explain as he slowly approached her. "All of this is for you." Maka suddenly snapped, tears still streaming down her face from the emotional trauma and levelled a punch straight at his chest.

Crona didn't even try to dodge the punch and as it connected Maka 's emotional pain forced her soul wavelength to channel through her fist. When it hit, Crona was sent flying over a hundred feet into the air where he hit what was left of the ceiling and rebounded into the raised platform in the centre next to the two deity's.

"Yeah way to go Maka." Cheered Soul. Crona pulled himself out of the crater and stared unblinking at Maka pain etched into his face.

"How dare you say that you freak!" Screamed a hysterical Maka. "How does destroying everything i loved gonna make me happy. You destroyed the academy, hurt my friends and your madness destroyed the only man i ever loved." She screamed. Crona flinched as if physically hit by each accusation.

"B-but Maka I'm right h-here, I'm not destroyed." Commented Crona fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Maka cried even harder at this.

"No you monster the sweet boy i loved would never do this." Yelled Maka rubbing the tears off her face. "No he's gone replaced by you a FUCKING MONSTER!" she wailed. Crona hearing these words could only sputter as he tried to hold off crying hysterically, his body heaved until he finally collapsed.

Soul couldn't believe that mere words had felled the swordsman that all the Miester and weapons had been defeated by. He was about to cheer when Crona rose to his feet head tilted forward. While he stood there breathing soul tried to crawl towards Maka when every body in the room heard a thin chuckling. All eye's focused on Crona who's body now spasm-ed with mirth.

"He ha ha ha ha." Slowly Crona looked up at Maka and his once docile features replaced with a madness induced mockery, its eyes wide and an inhuman grin spread across its face. Soul proceeded to drag himself faster towards Maka she was going to need him and soon.

"You hate me?" Madness Crona questioned bemusedly. "Well Maka, Maka, Maka i think there is only one way to remedy this." Maka gasped because as he finished speaking, his sword rematerialized in his hand. Crona stalked onto the middle of the platform next to both death and the Man witch but never took his eyes off of Maka.

"Good, kill her Crona and join me as my partner in world domination." Hissed the Man witch.

"Shut up, who the fuck are you the Emperor!" Shouted Soul. Crona his head jerking sideways stopped walking and thought about this for a second, and then to every body's horror replied.

"OKAY!" Maka stared transfixed as the man whom she loved agree to end her life. He lunged forward never breaking eye contact with her. All that could be heard was Maka 's scream as crimson blood arched against the wall.

Next episode preview:

"hello Tsubaki here, i know were kind of a head of our selves here, and whats with me being unconscious any way the next chapter is stars at the beginning of this whole mess. Speaking of mess whats up with Crona he's being a dick? Anyway next episode is Fight for Reason/ Normality is the Norm? Watch it or um i will take you soul...Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. Please leave a review if you liked it, if not then please go and visit Dr. Stein's laboratory unarmed.

Stein: Excellent!

Fight for Reason/Normality is the Norm?

Maka Albarn briskly walked down the streets of Death city a small smile lighting up her features. Although the Kishin had been defeated for months now, the DWMA still had to deal with the madness wavelength after effects. Many Kishin eggs had formed because of the global madness saturation and dealing with the organization Arachnophobia had required most of the Academy's resources so it had taken two months just to bring things back too normal levels. So it wasn't surprising that the celebratory party for the defeat of the Kishin was today at Kid's house, Gallows Manor. The party was luckily not a suit and tie affair, after the hectic pace of the last few months even Kid had agreed on casual clothes as the dress code.

Maka was greeted warmly as she approached the door by Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Good Afternoon Maka." Greeted Kid, as Liz and Patty held open the doors for her.

"Thank you kid. And thank you Liz and Patty." She smiled as she passed through the doors.

"Oh, please take a seat until every body arrives we have an announcement." Kid hastily called out. Maka merely nodded and with a smile went inside. There she found Maria and Stein sitting together on the sofa, past them was Tsubaki trying to restrain Black*Star from the rather expansive snack table, also Sid the Zombie was there and past him was a dozen other people she really didn't know that well from her class. However the two people she was looking forward to seeing hadn't arrived yet. So she sat down next to Maria and Stein and tried to have small talk with them, which proved to be difficult because all Maria wanted to talk about was how wonderful a husband Stein would be and Stein kept trying to tell Maka about his experiment that was part man, part bear-pig or was it part man-bear and part pig. Maka didn't really care it was all too creepy. After half an hour of people arriving she finally saw the two guests she wanted, Soul and Crona walk through the door.

Both Soul and Crona smiled in their own way when they saw her walking towards them.

"Soul, Crona!" Maka squealed as she gave them each a quick hug in turn. Her out of character greetings caused Soul to chuckle softly and caused Crona to turn bright red and start sputtering apologies in embarrassment. Maka took comfort in her best friends and their two completely opposite ways of dealing with everything.

"So do you think this party will be cool," Maka? Soul asked as he put his hands into his jacket pockets, Maka smiled brightly before she replied.

"Yup, i think it'll be fun, what do you think Crona?" She looked expectantly at him as he clutched his arm and tried to make eye contact.

"M-me?" He stuttered before looking away sheepishly. "O-oh I'm sure i-it'll be fun-n." He finished quickly. Maka couldn't help but smile at the recluses adorability. She was about to comment on it when the doors to the manor shut with a slam as Kid and his partners came inside.

"Well I'm glad every body could make it to my plain clothes gala, and now if you'll please give your attention to my father he has an announcement for all of us." As this was said the familiar black shape of everybody's favourite god of death and Headmaster appeared before them with his hand raised in a friendly greeting.

"Hey hey hey hey, was-sup how is everybody doing." He greeted in his comforting sing song voice. "I'm throwing this party for all the DWMA greatest hero's!" Lord Death cheered jazzing his hands above his head. Everybody in the room looked puzzled, how were they hero's? "So my main man Sid and I are going to pull each of you aside and congratulate you all personally." As Death said this he made finger gun motions at Sid who face palmed in embarrassment. "So now go eat drink do the chicken dance and for this one time only I Lord Death say students can partake of all the alcohol they want. You've earned it!" After he finished Death pulled a large brown paper bag that had the top of a bottle sticking out from his cloak and proceeded to chug the contents with his head tilted back until he fell backwards and the now empty bottle rolled away.

"Wow Lord Death is in a really good mood today." Commented Soul. "He's even going to let us drink. Cool."

"Not exactly the most responsible thing to do though." Maka replied back. When the music started Maka realized that she wanted to dance but she knew that Soul wouldn't dance with her so she started looking around for Crona. She new she could probably convince him to dance with her. Soul seeing the look in her eye decided to comment on this.

"Maka don't do that to him. Hell i find it embarrassing to dance in front of people. I Imagine him he'd probably have a brain aneurism or a stroke or something." Maka gave him the puppy dog eye's.

"But Soul i really want to dance and if he can't do it then you'll have too." Whined Maka pulling off the most hideously adorable Pout using all her skills she has as a woman. Soul unable to combat the sheer raw cuteness decided to cut his losses and with an underpowered squeak gave up Crona 's location.

"He's over at the snack tables, i suppose Ragnarok was hungry." With that Maka briskly started to walk over.

Crona had made a deal with Ragnarok that if he'd refrain from rude language and vulgar hand gestures he'd stand by the snack bar for most of the night. What Crona didn't know is that on the way to the snack table Ragnarok had snagged a bottle of vodka and was keeping it hidden from the lavender haired oddity. So in stead of eating Ragnarok thought it was funny to pour shots of vodka into Crona 's drink when he wasn't looking. However he didn't realize the punch already had a surprise in it.

"Um why does my Punch taste funny?" Mumbled Crona as he took another sip. Stiflingly his mirth at how amusing his plan was, Ragnarok took a swig from the bottle as well.

"Hey Crona i have a question for you!" Called Maka as she ran over to join him at the punch bowl. She quickly crabbed a small cup and filled her cup from the punch bowl and took a sip. As she drunk from her cup she realized that the punch had been spiked, but she didn't mind because she was sure it would be fine with moderation.

"S-so what did-d you n-need to a-ask me?" Questioned Crona, a small smile on his face.

"Oh i was hoping you would dance with me, Crona." Said Maka giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"D-dancing!" Stuttered Crona, dancing in front of people would be so embarrassing he couldn't deal with embarrassment, but then another thought struck him. Dancing would make Maka happy and Maka being happy was something he could deal with. So he resolved to do what he could to make Maka happy tonight. "O-okay." he stammered.

"Yay!" she giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, not noticing the blush starting to creep across his face.

Soul watched as Maka tried to show Crona how to dance properly and smiled. He knew that everybody expected Maka and Him to get together but honestly Soul just didn't see her in that light he thought of her as a sister. He'd die for her, she was one of the few people he knew he wouldn't hesitate to help. Besides he thought it was funny to watch Crona trip over his own feet trying to dance with Maka.

Little did Soul and the dancing pair realize that a plot most stupid was being concocted. Off in the corner Black*Star and Patty were discussing something of great importance.

"So what is Crona?" Patty slurred being already quite drunk. Black*Star thought about this for a few minutes.

"I think Crona is a Crona!" He declared Stupidly also being quite drunk. Patty waved her hand as if dismissing the answer.

"No i mean whats Crona 's sex? Boy or Girl." Asked Patty again, and once again Black*Star thought about this for a few minutes.

"Girl." He finally replied. "No way a boy would halve such a girly figure or wear a dress." Patty nodded her head in agreement before looking confused.

"If Crona 's a girl why do Soul and Maka call her a him?" Pointed out Patty again.

"I don't know?" Responded Black*Star now thoroughly confused. Then a mean thought crept into Patty's head, a sure fire way to find out that didn't involve trying to strip search Crona on the dance floor.

Maka leaned against the punch table thoroughly danced out but still beaming at her dance partner who surprisingly didn't run or complain while dancing. She noticed him take another glass of punch. She also noted how red his face was becoming, although the punch wasn't that strong.

"Hey Crona are you OK? Your face is kinda red." This comment caught Crona off guard.

"W-what! That's n-not g-good." He started panicking. "What if its a fatal disease, i can't handle something like that." He was about to start freaking when Maka decided it would be a good time to jump in.

"Don't worry your just a little tipsy, its nothing to worry about." Cooed Maka. He's just to cute some times she thought with a blush.

"T-tipsy i don't like how that sounds!" Mumbled Crona quietly as he grasped his left arm nervously.

"Don't worry just go grab a drink of water. And I'm sure you'll start to feel better." Maka ordered, she didn't know if the water would help but she knew being confident with her answers made Crona calmer. While she found his shyness and reliance on other people cute she also realized it was nothing more than sad scars, courtesy of his life with the witch Medusa. That thought alone made her turn back to the punch bowl and down anther cup of the fruity cocktail.

When she had finished her drink she noticed Kid and Soul approaching her.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jested Soul flashing his toothy grin. Kid however didn't seem to catch the mirth in Soul's comment.

"I'll have you know Evans that this 'Place' as you call it, is the most symmetrically beautiful Mansion in the western hemisphere." Maka thought about this for a second then a sly smile crept on to her features.

"So Kid your saying that there is an even more symmetrical house exists and you don't live there." And both her and Soul grinned as they saw the words worming their way past Kid's facade.

"GAH!" He cried suddenly before falling to the floor. "Your right absolutely right. I don't live there and why! Because I'm scum filthy reaper scum! I should die! No i want to die! Damn you house." Maka and Soul tried hard to keep from laughing at his OCD fit(it's no laughing matter after all.) but his self deprecation came to a quick and even funnier end.

"Reaper scum! Well i never, REAPER CHOP!" Cried Lord death in his now slurred sing song voice as his massive hand collided with Kid's head. Knocking him out. Maka and Soul looked up at the deity only to burst out laughing when they saw he had a lamp shade on his head.

"Well are you two having fun?" Death enquired politely as he staggered to stay up right.

Yup! Chirped Soul and Maka trying hard not to giggle. Then Death leaned in and covertly whispered to Maka.

"You know i-i have always admired you, you have such hairy...Hair!" He slurred before walking off and sagging onto Sid on the other side of the room. Leaving Maka glancing confusedly at her weapon unable to tell if he had been serious or implying she was hairy or if that had really happened. Soul however only thought one thing as he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

So after two self conscious looks, a crap load of laughter and one Maka Chop later, Soul rubbed his head as he asked the question he had originally intended to ask when he first came over.

"Ow, so Maka where is you dance partner anyway?" He had been gone for twenty minutes at least.

"I don't know. Soul do you think you could help me find him?" She hoped he wasn't huddled in a corner.

"Sure." He replied knowing why she was worried, after all Crona wasn't the most stable person around. Every person they talked too said they saw him and Ragnarok hanging out at the champagne table. After an Hour they came to the realization that the chance's he was still there were fairly low. So since the party was winding down the two of them left together speculating were the lithe swordsman went. For reasons Maka couldn't explain but she felt tinges of fear and other harder to understand emotions grip her heart, was she just worried about her friend?

Next Episode preview:

"Well Stein here, i must admit that party got out of hand. It turns out Maria is a really bad drunk, she blew up the first floor bathroom accusing the toilet of infidelity!? I suppose there are some things I'll just never understand about 'normal' people. Oh right the next episode is Fight for Reason/ Video Logic. Hopefully we'll find out what happened to that walking experiment, jeez what i wouldn't do to see how he ticks. Anyways...read it or I'll dissect you!"


	3. Chapter 3

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. So i implore you if you enjoyed the story thus far please leave a review otherwise join Blair in her bath tube!

Blair: Nyaan! Sweet!

Fight for Reason/Video logic

Three days isn't a very long time, not much can happen in three days you can't write a book or symphony in three days nor do flowers grow in three days. The last three days had been nothing but worry and angst For Maka Albarn all because her Friend Crona had been missing since the party three days earlier. As Maka and Soul walked to school at the academy that morning she couldn't help but speculate wildly.

"What if he ran away again!" She agonized. "Why would he, you don't think it was because i-i made him dance and he couldn't take it, do you?!" Soul looked at Maka as she said this only to be met by a truly terrifying sight, Maka pouting, her lips trembling and the hint of tears just behind those bright green eye's. The last three days had been like this worrying and worrying, it was so not cool.

"Don't worry Maka I'm sure he has a good reason to be avoiding you." He muttered before he he almost slapped himself for what he just said. Well, Soul thought he had better have a good reason to make Maka worry like this.

"A-avoiding me!" Maka stammered. "Oh my god He's avoiding me, w-what did i do." Well it carried on between anger and sadness, how she'd Maka chop him so hard or never let him out of her sight so it's no surprise that for the first time in his life Soul was happy to see the classroom. When he opened the door he felt his Miester tense up and looked over at her to find her staring into the room, so he followed her gaze and saw that a certain Demon Swordsman was at his seat looking as troubled as always. When she calmly walked over to sit in the chair next to him he thought Crona was done for, however she just smiled and acted like none of the last few days had happened.

"What a rip off." Soul muttered as he remembered that unlike for everybody else Maka couldn't hurt or be angry at Crona, hell even when she did Maka chop him it was only a small tap. Soul walked over took his seat at the unoccupied chair next to Maka, before looking past Maka at Crona.

"So Crona what happened to you, where were you?" Soul asked knowing Maka probably wouldn't despite the fact she wanted to know.

"A-actually i don't r-really k-know ether." Mumbled Crona his omnipresent frown deepening slightly. This answer however didn't seem to satisfy Maka.

"We are your friends you can tell us, we won't laugh." Maka encouraged, Soul couldn't help but marvel at her ability to know when Crona or himself were withholding information. He also noticed Crona look away as if deciding before looking back at Maka and him with a small determined look.

"O-okay, i don't k-know what happened after o-our dance, but yesterday m-morning i-i woke up in a-a tree." Crona stuttered an embarrassed blush creeping onto his face.

"Well that's not two bad." Maka said sweat dropping as she tried to comfort his easily bruised ego, only for him to shyly stop her part way through.

"S-sorry b-but I'm n-not f-finished, i woke u-up n-n-n-naked-d." He finished face going bright red as he sheepishly looked away. Soul noticed Maka turn red as she imagined the scenario. It took all Soul had to not burst out laughing, jeez what he wouldn't give to have seen what Crona did.

Professor Stein was about to start his class when the intercom chimed and lord Deaths voice came over the speakers.

"Ahem, students and faculty please listen to this announcement please. I require Kid, Patty and Liz Thompson,, Black*Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans and Crona ah, um oh well there's only one Crona here anyways, Professor Stein and Professor Maria to all come to the Death room pronto, thank you."

The class room erupted into laughter at the fact that Lord Death didn't even know Crona 's last name. Maka tried to shoot as many Death Glare's as she could on her way out of the room. As they walked all that could be heard was Black*Star chuckling. Finally Black*Star turned to Crona and said.

"Don't worry i may be a hugely great man but I'll consent to learn your last name." A huge grin on his face. Maka was about to hurt Black*Star when Crona answered.

"Actually i Don't t-think i h-have one." Looking down he continued. "My M-mothers last n-name was Gorgon b-but she n-never considered me h-her child." At the mention of Medusa, Maka could feel her blood boil but she kept quiet so Crona could finish. "In fact t-there is o-only one-n-name i want and that's..." unfortunately they had arrived at the Death Room, Sid was Waiting at the door to quickly usured them all inside.

Lord Death stood in front of his Mirror a small table off to the side were him and Sid had been having one of their tea party's. Slowly he turned and faced the rather large group.

"Hey how are you all doing, because of the shenanigans of our party i was unable to hand out your guys awards, sorry." Death said before he slowly handed out little boxes to each person bowing and thanking them in turn for there heroic services.

"Now before i have you open the boxes I'm going to show you guys a rather funny video that appeared on Death Tube last night. I haven't even seen it yet but most of the student body seems to have so lets watch shall we." With that the video started.

It was filmed in one of those private Karaoke rooms and on the screen non other than Blair the cat was stepping down apparently finished singing.

"Whoa, good job Blair." a woman's voice called out from behind the camera.

"Thank you. Blair purred." Soul and Maka both had sinking feelings about this video when they saw Blair. Suddenly on the video there was the sound of a door opening the camera panned only to catch Crona stumble in holding a bottle of champagne.

"Hey this isn't my room?" He slurred looking around confusedly.

"What are you doing here!" a voice behind the camera yelled. However it was Blair's voice that answered.

"Don't worry that's a boy my roommate brings over all the time he's harmless, and wasted this could be fun." Video Crona still didn't realize what was going on and seemed to be struggling to stand when Blair called out again.

"Hey, sing us a song from that machine." Crona who seemed to grasp the idea fairly quickly tottered over to the machine and mad his selection.

"O-okay here i go." He stated a lazy smile on his face.

Soon his song was blaring out a cute little tune but the students watching realized that video Crona had changed the lyrics. This is what he sang.

I Want Candy by Aaron Carter. Modified by Crona!

" I know a girl who's tough but sweet

She's so fine, she can't be beat

She's everything that I admire

She Sets my heart on fire  
I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!  
I go to see her with a frown

but she turns it upside down

You're the girl, what the doctor ordered

So sweet, you make my heart flutter  
I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!  
Maka in a skirt, there's nothing better

But she's also great wrapped in her sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine

Then i can be with you all the time  
I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!  
Maka During school time,

time with her is so sublime.

Maka baby can't you see,

you are everything good to me!  
I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!

I love Maka!"

As the song ended Crona 's embarrassing ordeal didn't.

"Hey Maka want's your robe off what do you say!" A voice yelled laughing from behind the camera! But they also heard Blair yell to.

"What do you think your doing that's not cool." The camera tilted to show an angry Blair just as she got hit by a black robe the camera tilted back to find a shocking sight. Crona twirling a pair of underwear on his finger, only to pull on the elastic band and shoot them out the window. Who ever had filmed this video had tactfully edited a large picture of Death's mask over Crona 's 'man hood' so nothing could be seen. However the nude Crona who was also being cheered on by multiple women(not Blair though) was dancing on the small stage only to trip on a cord and fall out the open window, the last shot of the video was Blair running to the window looking out before stating.

"I think he landed in a tree?"

Cut back to the death room. Maka 's face was red from the song and the grainy video that followed, but if her face was red Crona 's face was almost blue. Suddenly Ragnarok burst from Crona 's back.

"Jeez i can't believe i missed that. Damn, who knew that adding extra alcohol to your drinks would also affect me." Maka was about to kill Ragnarok with a book when Crona finally spoke.

"I-I don't remember that, a-and now the school h-has seen it!" Before he fainted backwards and crushed Ragnarok under him.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Cried Ragnarok as he was crushed, before he slipped back into Crona.

The people who weren't laughing rushed to help Crona. Who Knew Crona was so different drunk? Maka cradled his head as he lay unconscious, while she plotted malevolently at who would receive her judgement first. Her required equipment was a large Super Soaker then she'd give Blair the cat an interrogation to remember.

Next episode Preview:

"oh n-no what h-have i-i done n-now Maka will h-hate me m-more! 'incoherent sobbing'

okay Ragnarok here so lets see what the Cow does to that sexy Kitty in our next episode. Fight for Reason/Death City Inquisition? That sounds stupid but what ever, check it out or I'll eat your soul, yum!"


	4. Chapter 4

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. As i have said many times please leave a review and if you don't like it well i decided to give the characters a deserved rest and brought in a guest so please enjoy a few lighthearted tests with GLaDOS!

GlaDOS: Oh_this_will_be_very_scientific_ha_ha!

INGENman: Creepy!?

Fight for Reason/ Death City Inquisition?

As Maka walked down the corridor's of the Academy all she could hear was giggling or out right laughter and taunts, now normally she would have been pissed with the person responsible but she was pretty sure that Crona hadn't intended to make a fool of her and to make matters worse he was barricaded in his room. For reasons Maka found confusing she couldn't tell which hurt worse the fact she wasn't seeing him at all of that he wouldn't let any one even her come into his room with him.

When he had passed out, Death had instructed Sid to take him to his chambers before he told the rest of them about the award. Maka looked down at the small box clutched in her hand, this one had been meant for Crona but he'd dropped it after he passed out. She quickly walked through the rapidly emptying corridors making her way slowly but undeniably down into the DWMA 's lower levels were her best friend still insisted to live. She did her best to ignore the comments as she went because she had a plan. Step one sort out Crona and get him back to his adorably awkward self, step two find Blair and get her friends locations from her and step three the most important one find said friends and FUN! Maka thought a deviant grin spreading across her face. And she was going to bring Crona for the fun too, She added with a giggle. As she approached the dungeon entrance she heard a metal banging and a lot of cursing. When she turned the corner she found her Father Spirit trying to Kick down Crona 's door.

"Dammit, you little Bastard open the door!" He shouted anger evident in his voice. "I'll show you what happens when you besmirch my little angels name on the Net." Spirit started Kicking harder, the person holding the door was losing ground as the door was being beaten slowly open. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll never have kids." The stunned Maka then heard a small voice stutter from behind the Door.

"T-that's h-horrible who d-does that kind of thing!" Crona Muttered terrified, only to be joined by a second less than helpful voice.

"Ya, you and whose army. You think a walking wuss factory such as your self could try it!" Jeered Ragnarok. "So come on and try it you Pussy!" Need less to say this banter only served to infuriate Spirit more.

"That's it when i get in there, I'm gonna rip your bal..." raged Spirit only to be cutoff suddenly.

"Ahem!" Coughed Maka loudly, this had gone on far too long. Luckily the pleasure of stopping her father fell willingly to her.

"...off?" Finished Spirit a look of dread on his face. He knew that his daughter could be miffed at times especially towards him, and he also realized how protective she was over Crona whom he was previously threatening.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka lambasted her fathers face into the floor with her trusty especially weighty encyclopedia. Maka looked down at her father with an annoyed but playful look on her face.

"So, Papa what did you learn?" She asked sweetly.

"Crona belongs to you." Spirit slurred from his place on the floor. "Well you kids enjoy your selves." And with that Spirit crawled towards the dungeon exit. Stifling a giggle Maka turned back to the cell door only to find it closed again. Her eye twitched in irritation but her rational side tried to calm her down. Now, now. You know that anger and quick movements won't work with him, you need to be friendly and calm. Her conscience told her. Taking a few moments to return to an appropriate state of mind Maka called out softly.

"Hey, Crona it's me Maka. Open the door please."

On the other side of the door Crona listened as Maka called out to him. Oh no he thought rapidly his pulse rising higher, not her his secret had been drunkenly emblazoned all over the city she was obviously here to declare her friendship withdrawal. He didn't know if he could deal with something like that so he shut his eye's tight and tried to pretend nobody was home. he felt Ragnarok pinch him inside in irritation. After a few moments of silence Maka continued.

"You know i beat up my dad to save you, so i know you here, besides trying to pretend nobody's home is like lying." Crona gasped as the implications hit him. If this was lying, then he was lying to Maka! Impossible! he screamed inside Maka deserved only truth and admiration at all times. As he thought about lying to her his chest got tight, and his heart painful. So defeated he answered.

"Sorry M- Maka i d-didn't mean to lie." Crona Held his head down cast ashamed of his actions. Maybe he should have let Spirit in after all he thought.

"It's fine Just let me in Please, it's kinda weird standing out here talking to your door." She giggled. Crona 's heart fell at the thought of having to face her after his caught on camera drunken escapades.

"But she deserves better than me hiding from her." He whispered standing up from where he was sitting in front of the door. Slowly he turned the door knob and pulled the door in revealing Maka 's smiling face.

"Finally you let me in." She commented flashing a triumphant smile. "And all i had to do was vanquish my Papa."

The two academy students walked briskly on their way back to Maka 's apartment. Maka hadn't told Crona why they were going to her place, so it wasn't surprising when she went into the Death City wet-n-wild emporium leaving him to stand awkwardly out side in his black dress robe. Minutes later she emerged with a large white plastic bag, who's contents were hidden from Crona 's view.

"W-whats in t-the bag?" Crona asked, his face displaying that adorable quality that out of all the boys Maka knew only he had.

"Nothing, just a little something for later." Said Maka, Crona merely nodded and followed her as she began walking. As they walked Crona looked sheepishly at Maka and back at his hands, she saw him do this a couple more times before she decided to intervene.

"Whats wrong Crona?" She chirped, as usual he flinched slightly as she spoke to him.

"N-nothing it's j-just t-t-that some people at s-school said that I'm only h-here in school because I'm y-your crony." Maka 's face hardened slightly, so with a small smile she turned and faced Crona.

"Your my friend your not a crony Crona. Who said that Crona?" if Crona had any inclination of what Maka was thinking he didn't show it as he answered.

"You know the Blonde guy in the class next door, he said it." Crona explained clutching his arm as he said this. Terry! Maka yelled in her thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me Crona." Maka replied a smile on her face that belied the thoughts going on in her head. In response Crona merely mumbled. Maka barely heard what he said and was silently stunned when she comprehended it.

"I wouldn't m-mind being your C- Crona Though."

The pair walked in silence until they reached Maka and Souls apartment. Maka opened the door silently and walked in motioning for Crona to follow. Crona had only been to Maka 's house only a few times mostly party's. As Crona entered he didn't realize why Maka was being so stealthy.

"Guard the door, let nobody in or out, Kay!" Maka whispered to Crona before going into the kitchen. Ever obedient Crona put his back to the door, arms out to his sides using the same technique he had used on Spirit. Oddly Ragnarok joined him without a word copying his exact form.

Maka opened the bag, revealing the super Soak-r x-9 000 000. Maka marvelled at the stunning plastic amalgamation, with it she could drench an entire cheerleader squad in 1.2 seconds. Grinning devilishly she moved to the kitchen faucet and filled the reservoir.

"Meow, whats that your holding?" Maka froze before looking over her shoulder revealing Blair in her cat form. Smiling devilishly Maka screwed on the reservoir cap and turned.

Blair watched curiosity piqued as she saw Maka turn revealing a large plastic gun in her hands. Blair arched her eyebrows in confusion, as Maka smiled devilishly and started to pump the gun up.

"What is the gun for Maka?" Blair asked worriedly, thought the gun was clearly not lethal the rooms atmosphere had an air of DOOM about it, also it didn't help that Maka was laughing slightly. Then she understood, plastic gun + evil Maka + her taking the video release of Crona 's singing so well + water running down the guns side = WATERGUN REVENGE!

"HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS." Blair hissed as she turned and ran, luckily dodging the first shot, Blair looked back to see the area behind her soaked and Maka racing out after her no longer smiling.

"Get back here you cat and take whats coming to you!" That was an option that Blair would not allow, if she got wet in cat form she'd lose her powers until she dried. So run she did, here and there and under and over that. Unfortunately for her Maka was surprisingly agile for a human and kept up very well so she raced for the front door.

Crona watched as Blair and Maka raced in and out of the rooms, the gun Maka was carrying shot a huge amount of water. So it was no surprise to find himself guarding the door facing a hat wearing cat and a water gun toting girl both racing towards him.

Blair saw that Maka had covered the door escape too. Blair should have guessed, she was a crafty girl after all but her mistake was that Blair knew how to deal with Crona. In cat form Blair jumped into the air and saw how wide Crona 's eyes became when she turned into her nude woman form. She then landed unashamed fully in front of the boy, who's expression was that of Horror and surprise.(after all it's hard to get used to seeing somebody turn from a cat into a naked woman.)

Maka stopped when she saw what happened, there stood Blair in her birthday suit directly in front of her stood Crona eye's wide as he stuttered incoherently. Ragnarok however was cheering Loudly.

"Yahoo, yeah good Kitty, wait oh no." Maka watched as Ragnarok grabbed Crona 's hair as he teetered. "No don't give in big guy!" Rag yelled as Crona rag dolled and fainted landing on his back crushing Ragnarok back into him, twin trails of black oozing from Crona 's nose. Luckily for Maka Blair had been to caught up in the spectacle to continue to flee. So make whacked Blair hard with her encyclopedia, sending the woman back into cat form, Maka then aimed the gun at the cat who tried to run but succeed in only running in one spot. Blair looked back to see Crona smiling Demonically at her as he held her tail. Maka smiled and lowered the gun as Crona spoke madness soothing his voice.

"Bad kitty! Don't try to run Maka want's a word with you besides you should know the door only opens inwards." Crona giggled. As creepy as Madness Crona was Maka couldn't help but laugh as for the first time Blair got to experience this. Blair huddled up on the floor looking between Crona and Maka.

"Okay Maka lets talk." Crona released her tail and her and Maka watched the madness leave Crona putting him back into a state of unconscious.

"A little help." Maka asked as she grabbed his feet, Blair grabbed his hands and they plopped him on the couch before they got to their discussion.

Blair indignantly glared at Maka.

"What is with the squirt gun." Said Blair with a hurt tone. "I thought we are friends."

"We are." Maka answered. "but you were a bad kitty and needed to be punished. Seriously do you know how much damage that video caused to Crona and i at school." Maka 's temper was rising as she thought about the last few days.

"Hey, i didn't post that video nor did i tell him to take his clothes off." Blair shot back. Maka sighed.

"I know that's why only the squirt gun, if you had been behind it you would have been off to visit Doc. Holiday at the vet clinic to have some stuff removed!" Threatened Maka. This only caused Blair to glare back.

"That's not funny besides, he'll get his one day just you wait!" Growled Blair.

"I'll leave you alone on this if you tell me who were the other girls in the video and who uploaded it." Blair looked at Maka and thought long and hard. Ether lie and deal with a pissed room mate or tell the truth and explain why she snitched. Well i would be nice to come home to a happy house after all. Blair thought.

"Okay it was my co-workers Arisa and Risa." Blair confessed as feeling guilty at betraying her friends.

"You mean the girls who work with you at Chupa-Cabra's." Maka realized. "When Crona wake's up we'll go and get revenge, sorry about the whole water gun thing." Apologized Maka as she rubbed the back of her head. Blair could only stare at the 180 in Maka attitude.

"She must be bi-polar." Muttered Blair.

Later just as Crona and Maka were leaving they didn't notice the pair in the shadows watching from across the street. The duo adjusted their fedora's before the lead one lifted a phone up to his masked face.

"Don Gordon, we found him...yes and he's not alone... a young girl, okay perfect." The masked man replied as the person on the phone gave instructions. He then turned to his counterpart who looked almost identical and said.

"The boss wants the girl for leverage lets get to work." With that the two followed the student's at a fairly safe distance.

Next episode Preview

"Hey how are you nice to see ya! Lord Death here and i must say that the plot really thickens next episode, luckily i could defeat every villain with but a single reaper chop, well maybe not but ah um? I know I'll put the Preview off till later, anyway: Fight for Reason/ Is she Gone? Check it out **or else!" **


	5. Chapter 5

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. Please leave a message or review if you liked this chapter, if you don't then take a left down the hall and proceed through the first door on your left and Nurse Medusa will take you were you need to be.

Medusa: hey, leave me out of your pipe dreams!

Fight for Reason: Is She Gone?

Maka walked a nice brisk pace as she forcibly dragged Crona along behind her, whilst he usually went along with every thing she did, picking a fight with demon Cats, and cabaret owning semi-Witches didn't seem like an advisable source of entertainment to him.

"Why are w-we going t-to Chupa-Cabra's Maka. Doesn't your d-dad hang out there, i-i don't k-know how to d-deal with h-him." Maka didn't even stop or look at him as she continued to drag him along.

"Don't worry were just going to get some harmless retribution. Sounds fun huh?" Maka replied a forced smile on her face as her eye twitched in irritation. She liked Crona 's song, it had been touching, more so if she had been there and with no camera, but what can you do. She was sick of hearing the song every where she went, hell even complete strangers some how knew who she was and mocked her for it and she hadn't even been in the video. Despite his misgivings on the whole plan the idea of revenge was some what appealing and especially if it was only light hearted, he didn't like hurting people.

Crona wasn't used to walking this much, so it was no surprise that about half way to their destination he felt a sharp tightening in his waist and came to a sudden and horrifying realization. So when he suddenly stopped, fidgeting as he stood, Maka also stopped and observed the boys odd behaviour.

"Whats wrong Crona?" She questioned eyebrow arching quizzically. He quickly looked around.

"I-i have t-to...y-you know. um..ah." She stood watching him as he stuttered and mumbled all the while looking around, until she saw his eyes light up as he saw some thing behind her. She turned to look just as a black and lavender blur rushed past her.

"I-I'll be r-right back!" He called out as her raced off. Maka Couldn't help but giggle as she saw him rush into a public washroom. As Maka stood waiting for him, she felt somebody walk into her, remembering that she was standing in the middle of the side walk she turned to apologize, but nobody was behind her. Shrugging she turned back around only to be face to chest with an Armani suit clad masked man. She was about to jump away when her arms were grabbed from behind, turning she saw an identical man holding her arms. The first man slapped some tape over her mouth before they both pulled her into an ally. The second man bound her hands as the first man bent down to inspect her face with listless unconcerned eye's.

"Yep your the one Don Gordon wanted to make his perfect example with." The man chuckled coldly. Maka struggled to free her self this only made the man chuckle harder. Smiling revealing the pointed teeth signature to Kishin eggs the man continued.

"Whats the matter girly? Most people we meet don't get the honour of actually seeing us." The second man came around and stood beside the first smiling slightly looking on with the same listless eye's. "You should be honoured were the infamous brothers Cooper."

"I'm Dan Cooper." The second man said.

"And I'm D.B Cooper." the first said pride filling his voice. "Your lucky, if it was our choice we would have had that beautiful Grigori soul all ready." Maka was shaking with fright as she stared at the two horrified. But some thing worse was still to come.

"Stop it you two! Don't traumatize the poor girl!" A grizzled voice commanded dripping with false worry and care. Maka 's eye's went wide she knew that voice she looked at the end of the ally there was an old fashion limo and the back door opened revealing a figure Maka didn't think was still haunting the world. She quaked with fear as the figure approached her and spoke.

"Despite your crimes Miss Albarn if all go's well you shouldn't be killed."

Crona washed his hands thoroughly after his stint in the terrifying place known as the PUBLIC WASHROOM! As he left Ragnarok popped out of his back.

"You know i think your literately the biggest pussy in the whole fucking world." Crona rolled his eye's at Ragnarok's out burst.

"What d-did i do this t-time?" He whined at the black lump on his back. Ragnarok huffed in annoyance before he answered.

"What kind of man is afraid to say he has to piss?" Crona turned bright red as Ragnarok said this loudly. Glancing around to make sure that nobody was looking, which they naturally were. (how many people do you see with a small black entity bursting from their back.)

Noticing all the stares directed toward the bickering duo, (or would solo be better?) Crona started to panic and decided it was probably a good plan to find Maka. When he reached the spot where he had left Maka he noticed she wasn't there, thinking she must be waiting near by he searched for her all around the area he was in but started to panic when he couldn't find her. Crona was about to go into frenzied search mode when Ragnarok tapped him on the back. Crona looked at his diminutive partner who was silently pointing at the ground, looking down he saw an envelope addressed to him. Tentatively Crona opened the letter fearful of the content.

"Just open it Crona!" Ragnarok screeched in Crona 's ear. Inside the note read:

-Demon swordsman.

Me and my men have taken your girl Friend hostage. If you want her back you will have to meet us down in the old ware house district, on 343 Shibusen way. In front of the old cannery.

Her continuing to remain in the land of the living is decided entirely upon you and your decisions, for example: full compliance= unharmed, thoughtful consideration= minor harm, scornful consideration = major harm, and out right rejection= slow disembowelment with spork(while your forced to watch Crona). So for dear sweet Maka 's sake please make an honest effort to consider our proposition. Looking forward to meeting you.

-MW + the gang ;).

Crona blinked as he he stood dumfounded shacking as he read the letter and it surprisingly forward and honest nature. Ragnarok read the letter over his shoulder rubbing his head with his small ball hands.

"W-what s-s-s-s-should i do R-Ragnarok?" Stuttered Crona as his brain slowly rebooted from the shocking nature of the letter. Veins bulging in his head Ragnarok started to punch Crona.

"You idiot you have to save that flat chested Cow!" That was all the input Crona 's rebooting brain needed, his brain flashed one message to his body overcoming his fear and that was SAVE MAKA! The swordsman took off running as fast as he could muster, the Hem of his dark Robe ripped and tore as he forced his legs to take longer and longer strides. As he ran at break neck speeds he couldn't help but breathlessly talk and Plan with Ragnarok.

"N-not t-t-that i-I'm complaining b-but i t-thought you hated Maka?" Crona panted, as he sprinted. The diminutive Demon grabbed Crona 's head ruffly.

"I do fucking hate that fat fucking Cow!" Roared Ragnarok angrily. "But disemboweled by a fucking spork, DAMN! Even I'm not that fucking twisted. With us it was always 'stab-dead' you know? Simple, reasonable. Not fucking, hey can you feel me squeezing your fucking pancreas in front of your gore covered face. Like fuck, not even that Bitch deserves that." Crona new that profanity and Anger were Ragnarok's way of showing he cared About her. So Crona and his weapon ran and ran, finally reaching the cannery an hour and a half later as the sun drifted lazily down wards casting long shadows.

Crona was astonished that he had ran that far seeing as he was tired just from walking earlier, but when Maka was in danger no feat was too big. With all his strength he gave a might shove on the warehouse door causing it to roll slowly open revealing an empty dark warehouse lit dramatically in the center by a single light above. In the middle of the lit are there were two men standing on ether side of another smaller for in a chair. Apparently one of the men saw saw him as he started to wave him over.

"Demon swordsman over here, our boss wants to speak with you." He walked slowly inward wary as always. Crona shivered with fear of the unknown as he walked into this strange and foreboding building. As he approached the lit area he noticed that the chair was facing away from him, also it was one of those spinning chairs similar to Dr. Steins. As he entered the circle of light he noticed the two men look almost identical and were both wearing masks.

"OK stop right there!" One of the masked men barked, his blunt tone causing Crona to panic slightly. Crona however could only think of saving Maka.

"W-where is Maka?" He Stammered as forcefully as he could. The men just stared at him their bored eye's glaring into him. "I-i a-asked you a question." Crona yelled trying to let their gazes not bother him.

"No need to be angry young man." A tired voice said behind him. Spinning around Crona came face to face with a large black top hat. Lowering his gaze he saw a short elderly man gazing back up at him. The man had the air's of a butler but his red eye's and handle bar moustache and oddly large nose hinted at some thing else. Crona didn't know how to deal with this new man. He appeared to be really really old but his voice was brimming with confidence, elegance and the subtle under tones of hate. The man walked past Crona and into the light until he was a few steps away from the spinning chair, then turned and looked at the black blooded meister.

"Well I'm glad you got our note." The man said chuckling darkly. "Now we can get down to business." Crona 's eye's narrowed at the short old man.

"So y-your behind t-this." Crona accused visibly shaking as rage and madness tried to take hold of him. The elderly man just chuckled at this.

"No I'm not the one in charge but your close." The short aged man said his tone dripping with false courtesy. "You need not worry so long as you listen to my proposition, Miss Albarn won't be harmed." After he said this he snapped his fingers and the two men turned the chair revealing Maka tied up and silenced with tape. The men on ether side of her levelled their guns at her head. Crona 's eye's went wide when he saw his angel, he felt his personality being tugged away as the other tried to take his place. Crona looked at the two men guarding her, giving them both a smile that could freeze blood, he extended his left hand as a black sword materialized and he gripped it. While he did his the two men guarding her merely scoffed.

"Y-you will pay f-for what you have d-done to her!" Crona threatened. He was about to unleashed insane and painful hell upon the three men between him and Maka. With a loud cry he rushed smiling with hollow homicidal eyes towards his soon to be victims. When he reached the optimal point he swung his sword to cleave the elderly mans head from his shoulders. The man simply chuckled as the sword reached his throat, only to stop quivering a millimetre from the mans throat. Crona blinked his madness away when his sword stopped.

"What?" He question just then he felt a painful jab almost like a snake bit hit his ankle, he looked down only to see nothing. However he felt a cold feeling spread through his veins. The further up it travelled the more potent his black blood seemed to become, soon he was cackling hysterically as he felt the inner reaches of his consciousness being snatched away, also troubling was that Ragnarok was increasing in size ten fold as the 'venom' strengthened both his and his meister's madness. Outwardly he was hysterical inside Crona was desperately trying to keep in control of his functions but his fight soon proved to be for nothing as the cool feeling reached his brain and he was torn screaming from his body and felt all sensual contact cease as he fell through darkness before he landed in water not far from a small sandy beach.

As he pulled him self from the water he realized that his he was in his soul, looking down however he noted he had not reverted back to his child like persona. As he stood shakily inspecting his soul, he felt a chill in side his usually warm soul and looking up he saw swirling cloud and snow falling. Crona finally realized that just like with Maka, his soul had been breached by another being. He watched with horror as a column of cloud descended and impacted with the ocean in his soul freezing it solid instantly. As the column dispersed it revealed a hooded figure standing on the frozen surf. The being simply stood there taking in the sights, small jerky magic bolts emitted from its hood and spiralled down its body to the ice were they scattered and dissipated.

The feeling from the magic he got from this being reminded him of another spell caster who he had hated and feared, his mother Medusa however this beings power was far more ancient and powerful. The being walked up to Crona and in a menacing voice tinged with an Australian accent(unless you the reader are from Australia, then there is no accent.)

"Hello there, Demon swordsman Crona."

Preview of next Chapter

"Excalibur, Excalibur. He's from the United K he's looking for heaven, he's going to California."

"Excalibur!"

"FOOL!"

"dammit Excalibur this is my segment! Get out of..."

"FOOL!"

"!"

"Your surprise says it all, Soul! Your the villain!"

"AAAAAGH damn you!"

"Fight for Reason/ Stroll Down Memory Lane? Read it or you can't be my meister!

p.s. sorry for the long update period, I kinda got laid off from my job and was spending my time job hunting, sorry I'll try to update more.

-IngenMan.


	6. Chapter 6

InGenMan here, i do not own Soul Eater, nor do i have any of the characters, this is a non profit story meant to leech out my Fan boyishness. Please leave a message or review if you liked this chapter, if you don't like it then please enjoy story time.

Excalibur: This story begins as my story's seldom do, on a sunny day in July. Or was it a foggy day in may? No! It was definitely a rainy day in December, but August would be nice to? Perhaps in October...

Ingenman: sorry bout that! (slams door on Excalibur).

Fight for reason/ Stroll down memory lane?

Crona stood rooted to the spot as the hooded figure move quickly over to where he stood as if they were old friends.

"Ah, so i finally get to meet you." The hooded man said aloud, amusement evident in his voice.

"The mighty demon swordsman, Bane of the civilized world, most worrisome of our times threats." Crona was trembling in a mix of fear and rage. Why did this man know so much about him?

"H-how d-do you k-know me?" Demanded Crona as forcefully as he could muster.(which wasn't much.) the cloaked man however continued as if he hadn't spoke.

"You were destined for great things but one stupid little girl changed that, eh." The hooded figure seemed to droop a bit. "You could have been twice the Kishin that Asura was but oh well. He was a pussy just like you. But he accidentally fell into that path, where as you were being led down a silk red carpet to greatness. But that's no more, still what wavelength would you have bathed the world in, huh?" The figure gazed listlessly off into the landscape. "Maybe you would have saturated the world with, Anger perhaps. Or lust, maybe Madness or better yet fear. We'll never know now."

Crona was starting to get irritated, every time he tried to break into this one sided conversation this man just continued. Crona could feel another soul trying to force its way into his own, the new pressure of the third soul also snapped the figure out of his reminiscence. Finally Crona screamed to the hooded man.

"What do you want with Maka!" His fists were shaking from his anger. The man looked up revealing part of his lean face and purple eyes, before he vanished with a wisp of cloud. Crona blinked in disbelief, where did he go thought the lavender haired lad. And that's when he noticed the arm draped on his shoulder, Crona quickly realized the man was kinda half hugging him. He was about to protest when the man simply used his free hand and grabbed his lips.

"Now, don't be so rude. All i have is a little proposition for you, so just listen to it." The man gazed broodily at Crona, who stared back with wide eye's. "Now if you be good I'll release your lips and then you will listen, right?" Crona quickly nodded, terror now quickly replacing his anger. "Good was that so hard." The man gloated gruffly. Crona merely stood silently watching.

"Great, you learn quickly now on to business." The man walked in front of Crona and stood there for a moment before he began.

So, lets begin. you may call me Gordon. And the reason i have sought you out is i actually require your assistance in a few small matters. Simple as that." He said nonchalantly. "Now to answer your question, yes people will get hurt, and no i can't read your thoughts." Crona blinked as Gordon said this. He had been right, that's what Crona had wanted to ask. "Now i know this is a hard decision that will have far reaching consequences and likely destroy all you've grown to love, so I'll give you a fortnight to think it over then depending on your answer I'll keep my end of the bargain were ity bity Maka is concerned."

As Gordon finished a plastic spork materialized in his hand. The third soul tried even harder to force its way in. Gordon seemed to grow antsy. "So you've got two weeks and if i like your answer Maka won't have to play Knavery Sporky. Okay? So good day." And with that Gordon started walking back to were he entered, when Crona felt a sharp pain as the other entity ripped its way into his soul. A black liquid poured down from the sky and solidified into a tall man wearing a black pinstripe suite and hat. On his feet were two polished black wing tip shoes and around his waist he wore a belt with a buckle that had 3 diamond studded X's on it. His face was well proportioned and attractive finished off with a thin black moustache just above his lip. Gordon merely smiled at the new arrival.

"Ah Xander, i see my arrival has awakened you." Xander didn't smile he only replied in a cold threatening voice.

"Leave this place and don't come back or else you won't leave it again." Xander eye's narrowed as he finished his threat. Gordon dropped his smile.

"Its always so refreshing to meet you again, now I'll be off." And with that Gordon disappeared in a swirl of cloud and took off towards the sky leaving Crona 's soul. Xander merely glared after Gordon until he was gone.

"Good riddance Vile Gorgon!" He hissed crossly. Crona watched this new arrival with apprehension.

"Ah um, w-what can i d-do for y-you?" Crona mumbled quietly much of his inner fire still extinguished from his last uninvited guest. The man called Xander glanced quickly over at the boy as if he just realized he was there. He elegantly walked towards the boy, before looking him up and down. Crona blushed at the unusual behaviour, before voicing aloud. "S-something wrong?"

The man looked at him and smiled.

"No, nothing at all its just i never thought i would get to see you my boy." Xander replied with warmth creeping into his voice.

"W-who are y-you?" Crona asked confusedly. The man merely chuckled.

"My mistake, I'm Xander Xavier Xerxes." The man answered holding his hand out to shake. Unfortunately the custom was somewhat lost on Crona (who only recently started having contact with people.)

"W-who?" Crona repeated still ruffled. A pained expression passed over the mans face briefly before he responded.

"Ah, it seems that my fate as the incarnation of Betrayal has been proven correct yet again." The man shot Crona a hurt look. The incarnation of betrayal! Crona didn't like the sound of that.

"W-why do y-you betray p-people?" Crona asked interested, as he felt a familiar aura surrounding the man but where did he recognize it from.

"No i have betrayed only once but since have been betrayed by all whom i cared for." Crona was gonna continue questioning this man but was interrupted. "No more time for questions you have a wonderful young woman to rescue." And with that Crona felt his body returning to him, just before his vision cleared he heard Xander 's voice whisper silently in his ear. "I'll be here if you need me."

Crona shook his head and looked around only to see the warehouse deserted except for himself and Maka who was still tied to the chair, her head hung loosely forward. Fearing the worse he rushed forward and gently shook her, when she didn't respond he panicked until Ragnarok forcefully pointed out that she was still breathing steadily. After a quick examination with his and Ragnarok wavelength he determined she had been drugged, so mustering what little strength he had he untied her scooped, her up and made a beeline for the Death city Hospital.

Sid walked briskly through the hallway as he made his way to the death chamber for his weekly tea party with Lord Death. He hoped he wasn't late, that just wasn't the kind of man he was. He quickly turned the corner and rasped quickly on the door leading to the death room. The door slid open allowing the undead meister entry into the DWMA 's inner sanctum, Sid moved quickly carrying the brand of biscuits Lord Death enjoyed most.

As he moved through the hall of guillotines he couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that Death had allowed him to stay on the DWMA 's staff, despite the fact he was now one of the few immortals. Sid soon arrived at the atrium at the centre of the room were Death had set up his small tea table. Despite the inscrutability of Lord Deaths face he could tell by his voice he was happy to see the Zombie.

"Ah, there you are Sid, i was worried you wouldn't make it." The god said before he quirked his head. "Oh my, you brought those biscuits i love!" He finished a mild hint of excitement in his voice. Sid only smiled as he placed the pastry's on the table.

"Of course sir!"

Sid looked at the deity as he quietly slurped his Earl Gray tea, death looking back with the same inscrutable expression. Despite his own dull expression, confusing thoughts swirled around inside his head.

"Lord Death." Sid began resolving to voice his thoughts aloud. "I've been wondering with the admission of the young witch Angela has our policy on witches changed?" Lord death stared at him with hollow eye's as he finished drinking and gently placed his cup on the table with his comically large hands.

"Frankly Sid yes, it has. I have thought long and hard about this since you brought me the journal of Medusa from the ruins of her laboratory. Also having little Angela here has shown me that like most people a witches behaviour is dictated just as much by predisposition as it is by her childhood environment." Death's face appeared to become saddened. "It also seems that our pursuit of witch kind has created more enemy's then there otherwise would be." Sid quirked his head at Death's long statement.

"I don't think i follow you sir?" The Zombie questioned.

"Okay, I'll explain." Death proceeded to explained in his sing song voice. "We've always pursued witches with the notion that they are all evil and there are no exceptions. But..." Death looked down seeming ashamed. "That's not the case. Witch hunting wasn't always one of my perspectives, i used to only hunt Kishin, but After the betrayals of Asura and a few others of my original group of warriors the witches started to be come hostile. I erroneously assumed that all witches were bad and instructed the newly formed academy of mine to pursue them with out thought of their intent." Death wiped a comically large tear from his mask. "Witches most likely banded together for survival, with only a small amount of them actually doing any harm, but the rest getting blamed any way. With my pig headed tactics i created more enemies than i thought."

Sid was somewhat taken aback by Deaths frankly out of character admission of his own mistakes.

"D-Don't worry Lord Death. I'm sure you had your reasons for your decision." Sid sheepishly tried to encourage.

"OH, i do have my reasons, but it doesn't make what I've done any more palatable." Sid was now deeply regretting asking the question. "You know if any body at the academy had done what I've done they would have received Quite the reaper chop." Death finished morosely. Sid watched as Death put his tea on the table before he reached into his cloak and fished out a manilla envelope and passed it over the table to the 3 star Miester.

"Whats this?" Sid asked looking at the envelope. Death quirked his head as if the answer was obvious.

"Those are your new orders, your to fulfil them immediately, also take, Justin and Azusa with you." Death said Matter of fact. Sid looked up from the orders and was surprised by what he saw. Deaths hand was formed into a chop shape and was hovering a few centimetres from Sid's head. Sid was about to question this when Death spoke.

"OH, I'm not looking forward to this." Death said grimly before he jerked his hand back into his own face knocking himself to the floor in front of a dumbfounded Sid. Death Groaned from the crater he had made with himself. "Now nobody can call me a hypocrite." he said a large band aid over his nose. Sid merely Nodded and Backed out of the room slowly.

3 Days Later.

Maka groaned quietly as she slowly stirred from her sleep and opened her bright olive eyes and blearily looked around at her surroundings, the first thing she saw was the bright white medical equipment beeping next to her bed. As her vision and awareness sharpened she noted a disturbance in the room. She watched quietly as the scene unfolded, a large male nurse was trying to pull Crona bodily from the hospital room, the female doctor urging him to use the syringe. Crona had an iron grip on the smooth floor and wouldn't be tugged away easily. Maka was wondering how the Lithe boy was rooted so well when she noticed the small black spikes digging into the floor from his palms.

"Come on just jab him with the needle!" The doctor yelled angrily. The nurse however was less then courteous.

"I know I'm trying but it won't go in!" He panted back. "Let go BOY!" He yelled at Crona. "This is for your own good." The nurse finished. But Crona was having none of it.

"NO, Not till Maka 's okay!" He whined as they tried to pull him out the door. The doctor reached forward and grabbed a leg also and the two started to tug in unison when they heard Maka clear her throat, causing the trio to look up at her.

"Ah um, whats going on here?" Maka said a bemused look on her face.

"Maka!" Crona Cried before he pulled his legs effortlessly from the hands of the stunned health care workers and zoomed over to her bedside. "Are y-you feeling o-okay." He questioned as he gazed at her a worried expression on his face. Maka reached for her head grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry Crona i just have a slight head ache, i think those psycho's drugged me so i would stop struggling." Maka squinted a her blanket cover lap as she though her expression serious. Crona was about to enquire as to what was wrong, when Maka snapped here fingers and looked up a determined flame filling her eye's. She went to pull the blanket off when she got dizzy and flopped back onto her bed.

"Okay." She mumbled tiredly. "My report can go in tomorrow." She cast a side long glance at Crona who had scooted up to the side of her bed.

"S-sleep Maka." He mumbled at her, flashing that sheepish smile he reserved only for her. "I c-can give L-l-lord Death y-your report." He finished despite the fact that his face said he was terrified of being alone with the reaper. Maka smiled weakly be fore she began.

"Crona tell...tell Lord Death that..i recognized one of... m-my kidnappers it was...Mr...mr...mogfdx..." And before she could finish she fell into a deep drug free slumber.

Unfortunately she didn't also see the comedic sight of the Nurses redoubled efforts as he succeeded to pry the lavender haired boy from the room and to a different wing of the hospital.

Mean while in a shack on the outskirts of Death City, the astral figure of Gordon stood before the three kidnappers.

"Good work men, with our little show and tell were all one step closer to our much deserved revenge." Gordon said as he pulled back his hood revealing a middle aged face with a slightly receding hair line his hair was however peculiar, on third of his hair on his left side had a red colouration with a small bald spot shaped like a scorpion whilst the right third was Black with a small spider shaped spot but the top was no less peculiar as it was a golden blonde with a spot shaped like a small serpent. Looking at his men he continued.

"So did you insert the spell as ordered?" His piercing gaze turning to each man in turn.

"Yes of course DON Gordon, when we drugged her it was in the syringe." Chuckled Dan Cooper, Gordon smiled as he heard this.

"Perfect step one of our ridiculously circuitous plan is nearly one quarter complete." And with that Gordon faded leaving the tree men to them selves.

"You here that D.B? Well finally be able to get revenge for Don Al Capone." Grinned Dan to his brother.

"Yes Dan the DWMA won't know what hit them." Shot back D.B. The short old man was sitting at the table, vibrating with barely contained rage. The DWMA had destroyed his life's work and killed the only being he had cared for on this miserable rock, yes revenge would be a good start.

Preview of next Chapter

Maka: Z.. uugh snails...shoo snails.. Z..Fight for reason/...Calm before? Z...read it or... silly Soul get out of the fridge.. Z.

Ingen man. Sorry for the horrendous wait but I'm currently moving so things are kinda whacked. By the way shout outs if you can find know who villainous brothers are based off.


End file.
